Faerie Ring
by OtakuChild
Summary: I've been buried in homework, so progress has been slow, I'm sorry! Anywho, new chapter, with Malik/Ryou fluff and Marik/Bakura! Malik is catching on to the faeries, Kuno and Lavender air things out, and Yoriko is facinated by human...actions.
1. Arrival From Egypt

Faerie Ring   
By OtakuChild   
DISCLAIMER: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. However, I do own the faeries. Steal them and Malik will sing the Barney song until the windows of my office shatter.   
This story contains shonen ai, and Wicca. If you think it's evil you are sadly mistaken. Don't like, hit the 'Back' button of your browser and leave. Flames will roast the cornish game hen we're having for dinner. ^_^ 

This little idea hit me while talking about Faeries with my friends. So, before I forgot, I jotted it down, and now you must read it! MWAHAHAHAHAHAAA! *Ahem* so...no ads in this one, just the chapters, kinda like 'Quit It!' So...here's chapter one! 

Chapter One: Arrival from Egypt 

Malik Ishtar exited the plane he had arrived on, and emerged into the Domino City International Airport. He walked into a slew of strange people, looking for a familiar face. He spotted it almost instantly, the shock of white hair standing out in the crowd. The owner of the hair turned, the two made eye contact, and the white-haired boy took off running to Malik.   
"MALIK!"   
"Ryou!!"   
Malik started running and didn't stop until Ryou was safe in his embrace. The two shared a quick kiss, and didn't let go for almost five minutes. Malik breathed in Ryou, for he had had fun in Egypt, he had missed his boyfriend horribly. The two separated, took hands, and went off to find Malik's luggage. The picked up Malik's luggage, talking and catching up all the time, and they slowly made their way back out to Ryou's car. They threw Malik's suitcase into the trunk, and Malik's small carry-on in the back seat, and pulled out of the parking lot. They stopped at Malik's apartment, so he could resettle into his home. Ryou and Malik carried all the stuff into the apartment, and once done, the two flopped down on the bed. Malik wrapped his arms around Ryou and kissed him gently on the cheek.   
"I missed you baby," he murmured, running his fingers through Ryou's soft hair.   
"I missed you too. It gets lonely when my boyfriend is gone for three months."   
"Mmm." Malik had gone to Egypt to see extended family on his mother's side, for he preferred to avoid his dad's side of the family for obvious reasons. He also went to study Egyptian Wicca with his family, as his mother's side had practiced it for generations, and Malik had been feeling rather lost in his self-study.   
"So, how is everybody back there?"   
"Normal."   
"Okay."   
"Yeah. They all missed me."   
"I can imagine." Ryou rolled over and snuggled into Malik. Malik held him close, almost as if he didn't want to let Ryou get away.   
A banging sound could be heard, and then a loud voice.   
"Alright? Where's the psycho?"   
"Bakura." Malik muttered. He got up, taking Ryou with him. Malik was greeted with a headlock from Bakura.   
"Hey!" he laughed, while Bakura spun him around. Bakura grinned. "Say it!" he said.   
"NO!"   
"SAY IT!"   
Malik struggled, and shot a giggling Ryou an evil look, which made him giggle even more. "Okay, okay! I was originally a girl!"   
"_And?_"   
"And...and...I wear a tiara in my sleep!"   
Bakura released Malik, and greeted him with a friendly hug. "Aah! Good to see you're back! We all missed you, and the neighborhood's been much too quiet, as well as Ryou's room," he said, shooting a wink in his aibou's direction.   
Ryou turned a bright red. "Bakura!"   
"Well, it's true, don't deny it." Bakura took a step back to look at his friend.   
A lot had changed that year. Malik and Ryou had fallen for each other after getting stuck in a KaibaCorp elevator, and had started to see each other, which later turned into a serious relationship. A few months later Malik had received a letter from an aunt inviting him to come to Egypt, for the reasons stated before, and he had had his doubts, afraid that the new relationship wouldn't last a three month absence. Ryou urged him to go, and promised he'd write him, and when it could be afforded, call him. With many tears, hugs, and kisses, Malik left for Egypt. Upon his return Bakura noticed changes in his old friend. Spending three months in the scorching desert had deepened Malik's tan, and bleached his hair even lighter. It was almost white. He'd even grown a few inches. Aside from physical changes, Malik looked more peaceful with himself, and more calm. The three of them went into the living room and spent the rest of the day catching up on what Malik had missed, and Malik's trip to Egypt. 

In Malik's bedroom, a zipper to his carry-on opened. A small fairy climbed out of the bag. She was tanned, and had bleach blonde hair that reaches slightly past her shoulders, and purple eyes. Her ears were pointed, and gold ankh earrings hung from them. She had a small set of fangs. She wore a purple dress, and had translucent purple wings. She also lacked any grace, for as soon as she got one foot up, she fell out of the bag and onto the floor.   
"OUCH!" she yelled. "That freaking smarts!"   
"Then maybe you should take some lessons in not being a klutz," another tiny voice said.   
She stuck her tongue out at the face that popped up. "Is it safe down there?" The face said.   
"Yeah. They're not in here."   
"Okay." The face disappeared into the bag. "Come on out, guys!"   
All at once about twenty faeries climbed and flew out of the bag. Another faery walked up to the purple faery. She had pale skin, and soft brown eyes. Her silver hair reached the middle of her back. She wore a light blue shiny dress, and had silver wings. She wore a silver anklet, and a silver choker. Like the tanned faery, her ears were pointed and she had small fangs.   
"Tell me again why we are here, Lavender?" the blue faery asked.   
"That's simple, Rayana. We're here because our current ring is a tad overpopulated, and Seth took interest in expanding. He figured Malik's place would be a good place to set up a new colony."   
"Why Malik?" Rayana twiddled her thumbs.   
"Because Malik has the perfect personality for us! He has loads of silliness! And he's sweet, and he loves his Ryou so much..." Lavender spun around. "You'll like Ryou. He's sweet, and he's innocent."   
"But he's done...you know." Rayana said. She stared at the floor. Another faery walked up to Rayana and put his arms around her waist. He was tanned, like Lavender. His dark purple eyes had an exotic slant, and he had bleached, spiky hair that went every-which-way. He word dark Purple pants, and a gold necklace, gold hoop earrings, and gold armbands on his arms. His wings were gold, and his fangs were more pronounced than Lavender's or Rayana's. (A/N: If you haven't guessed already they all have fangs and pointed ears. ^_^) Rayana snuggled up to him.   
"That doesn't mean he lost all of his innocence, my dear," said the male faery. He leaned her head back and kissed the top of her forehead. "Innocence isn't the same as ignorance, or being sheltered. Innocence is the sign of a pure soul."   
"Oh, Maku, I didn't realize..." said Rayana.   
"You have a lot to learn, love," he said, and he scooped up Rayana into his arms and carried her up to the bed. The other faeries followed suit. "We have all we need here. Innocence, silliness, and open minds. There's lots of shiny objects, and sweets. This will be a nice, safe place to live." He set her down.   
"Okay," I'll tell our majesty Yoriko we are staying, and we may as well make ourselves at home," Lavender said. The faeries flew off and found places to settle into.   
Three faeries flew off into the hallway, and into the kitchen, remaining invisible to the three humans on the couch in the living room. The first faery was pale in complexion, and, like Rayana, had silver hair, and his was more spiky than hers. He wore a silver stud in each ear, and wore dark blue pants and a white tank shirt. the edges of the arms and collar were rough, as if someone forgot to hem the shirt. He had dark brown eyes, which had a mischievous glint, and they were slanted, almost almond-shaped. His wings were a dark silver. He flew over to some cupboards and pulled at the handle. It refused to open, and his lost his grip and flew backwards, and managed to fall into a cup of cold coffee that sat on the counter. Coffee splashed all over the mug and counter.   
"Ick!" he screeched. "Just my luck. Now I have to take a bath." he grumbled. He noticed a pitcher of water nearby, and flew out of the mug and into the pitcher of water. He splashed around a bit, and when he was clean, he flew to the paper towels, pulled one off, and dried himself with it. He snuck behind the coffee pot and stripped, and hung his clothing behind the pot to dry. He tore off a dry piece of the paper towel and wrapped it around his waist. Satisfied, he continued back up to the cupboard, and noticed there was a lock by the handle. He flew down to the counter again, and noticed a box of toothpicks by the stove. He opened the box and took out a toothpick, and flew back up to the cupboard. After sticking the toothpick into the lock, he fiddled around, and the cupboard door flew open. He ducked out of the way in time to avoid being hit, and flew inside.   
He looked around, and found a few bottles of wine, some whiskey, and some vodka.   
"Alright!" he cheered. "We got booze!"   
He shifted a bit, and the towel fell off his waist, which happened to be the time Lavender looked into the cupboard.   
"Huh?" she looked into the cupboard, and found the faery wearing no clothes.   
"Oh Kuna!" She shrieked. "EEEW! That's so gross! Now it's burned into my mind!"   
"Sor-_ry._" Kuna hissed. He picked the towel back up and wrapped it around his waist, tying it at the end to make sure it didn't fall off again. "Since when do you care about nudity?"   
"Since I had nightmares the last time I caught you like this!" She grimaced.   
"Awww..." Kuna flew up to her. "We got booze." He gestured to the bottles of wine and vodka.   
Lavender's eyes widened. "SWEET! Come on! We have to go tell the others!" She grabbed his hand, and the two flew back to Malik's bedroom. Kuna fought back the blush that creeped up in his face.   
The rest of the day the faeries inspected the house, and settled in to their new home. Bakura went home, but not before slipping a condom in Ryou's back pocket, much to poor Ryou's embarrassment. Ryou and Malik went straight to bed, Malik being tired from the traveling back to Domino City, and readjusting to a different time zone. Nobody saw the coffee stains on the counter, or the damp paper towel beside the coffee pot.   
____________________________   
Wheee! Chapter one done! If you thought the faeries were based on Malik, Ryou, Marik, and Bakura, you were right! More faeries will come into the picture, and then the story will actually be set in motion! ^_^ You know the drill, read and review! Ja ne!   
-OtakuChild   



	2. Strange

Faerie Ring: Chapter Two   
By OtakuChild   
DISCLAIMER: Look elsewhere. Ra knows I've written enough of them.   
Heeeeyhowdy! I'm back with chapter two! We'll get to see the cute little faeries make lots of trouble.   
Okay...no ads for this ficlet, I'm fresh out of ideas. ;_; So...on to chapter two!   
Faerie Key:   
Kuna = Bakura   
Rayana = Ryou   
Lavender = Malik   
Tika = Tea   
Maku = Marik(Yami Malik)   
Yukachi = Yugi   
Tagan = Tristan   
Yoriko = Yami   
Joki = Joey   
Seth = Seto Kaiba   
Isadel = Isis   
Mokichi = Mokuba   
Shadel = Shadi

Chapter Two: Strange... 

"Kunaaa!"   
Kuna poked his head out of the closet.   
"Put your clothes back on!" Lavender hissed.   
"Don't like what you see?" Kuna grinned.   
Lavender stalked over and grabbed his ear, and promptly twisted it. "Want to die a virgin?" she hissed.   
"No!" Kuna squeaked.   
"Good. Go find your clothes." Lavender flew off to explore the bathroom.   
Kuna grabbed his towel and flew back to the coffee pot. While flying to the kitchen something shiny caught his eye. He flew closer to look. What he saw was a small silver safety pin. His eyes went wide.   
"Ooooh, shiiiiny!" he hissed. He grabbed the pin, flew off to retrieve his clothes, dressed himself, and flew off to the bedroom, leaving the scrap of paper towel lying haphazardly on the kitchen counter. 

Maku was standing on the bedpost, looking around, when he spotted a crack in the window that was big enough for him to step through. He slipped through and flew out into the backyard. He discovered a gorgeous backyard, with a colorful, lush garden, complete with small fountain. Of course, to the faerie, the garden looked enormous. It was perfect. The moonlight danced off the water and flowers in a mystical way. Mist was coming up from the soil. He flew back through the window, and almost flew right into a tanned, clumsy faerie with messy golden blonde hair. He had dark brown eyes, and while his skin was tan, it wasn't as tanned as Lavender or Maku. He wore dark brown pants, black vest, which at the moment was open(A/N: Yumm...), and a simple gold chain around his neck. His wings were tinged with gold. He dodged the faerie just in time.   
"Niiice, Maku," the faerie said.   
"And you think you can do better, Joki?" Maku said coolly. "You blend in with the night, ya know."   
"Yeeeeah, shut up, I'm missin' the show." Joki gestured towards the small gang of faeries that had convened around the bedpost.   
The scene they were watching was of Malik and Ryou, sleeping peacefully. Malik had his arms wrapped protectively around Ryou, who was snuggled into his koi's embrace. His eyes were all that could be seen as he snuggled closer to Malik. The faeries were watching intently.   
"Oooh, it's so cute!" A faerie by the name of Tika said. She had shoulder-length brown hair, with blue eyes. She wore silver moon earrings which dangled and glinted in the moonlight. She wore a light blue dress, and had silver wings. Around her neck was a sliver choker with a charm. The charm was a small silver pentagram with a blue jewel in the middle, with a silver 'Y'.   
"Dat's cuz you think everything is cute," Joki sneered.   
"I do not!" Tika screeched.   
"Yeah ya do! Every day wit' ya it's like, 'OOOH! The bird is so _cuuuute!' _Or, 'Awww, lookit the widdle worm, the worm is so _adorable!_" He mimicked in a high girly voice.   
"I don't like worms!" Tika hissed. "I think they're slimy and weird!"   
"Well, I like worms," Joki stated proudly. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have a couple ta spy on." He flew to the other bedpost to get a better look at the sleeping humans.   
Maku searched through the faeries until he found who he was looking for. Rayana.   
Rayana was quietly sitting by herself on the dresser, looking at her nails, which she had painted a silvery blue, to match her dress and wings. She stood up to stretch.   
"Rayana." A deep voice called out softly.   
Rayana turned to see Maku standing in the shadows. The moonlight played off his features, giving his purple eyes a bright hue. He walked to her and greeted her with a gentle kiss, and gently stroked her cheek.   
"Hey," she murmured, and to her surprise, Maku picked her up, and off they flew.   
"Hey!" she shrieked. "Where are we going?" Maku said nothing, he just grinned, and kissed her again. Rayana couldn't help it, and started up in fit of giggles. Maku was never the spontaneous type, this was something new to her. They flew past the unsuspecting crowd, out the window, and to a large branch on the tree that sat in the corner of the garden. Maku set her down in front of her, and put his arm around her. Rayana was amazed.   
"It's beautiful," she whispered.   
"Isn't it?" Maku murmured in her ear. "It's perfect. I knew you'd love it." He pulled her closer. "You looked kinda distant in the bedroom."   
"Sleeping humans are cute for about a minute," Rayana said. "They get boring after that. I mean, it's just sleeping!"   
"Yeah." He tightened his grip around her waist a bit. "This," he said, gesturing to the garden with his free arm, "Is exactly what I was looking for. Do you know why I came here, Rayana?"   
"It was crowded and dusty back in Egypt, and the oasis needed to hive off," Rayana said.   
"That too. But I was also looking for something else, Something I knew I wouldn't be able to find back in Egypt. It his here, Rayana, that I have found the perfect place," he turned to face Rayana, and look into her eyes, "Where I can start a new life with you. I love you, you mean everything to me. There was a time when I thought I would never find the kind of person I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. I found it in you, Rayana. Here, we can spend our lives together."   
Rayana smiled. "Maku!" she squealed, and flung her arms around Maku. Maku held her tightly, and kissed her passionately. They flew off into the garden to inspect it further. They walked through the plants and mist, and danced in the moonlight, until the other faeries had gone to sleep. They flew back through the window, into the linen closet, and snuggled to sleep in a bedsheet, with Maku holding her close. 

Ryou woke up the next morning, at around ten. He went to stretch but found he couldn't move, because Malik was clinging to him for dear life. He snuggled back in to Malik, and fell back asleep.   
Kuna snuck out into the bedroom, looking for something to loot, and add to the rather odd collection of items he had. He spotted Ryou's jeans on the floor, and went to go have a look.   
He burrowed in to the left pocket, and found a set of keys, but to his disappointment, he couldn't move them, for they were too heavy, so, making his rounds, he went to the left back pocket.   
And he struck gold.   
"Ooh, what do we have here?" he crooned. He found a small square package with a small round, flat object inside. The package read "Trojan, ribbed, for maximum pleasure."   
"What is this thing?" He muttered. He pulled it out of the pocket, and was about to fly off with it, when he bumped into a rather tall figure, wearing black pants. He was tall and lanky, with icy blue eyes and dark brown hair that fell into his face, cut short. He wore a blue shirt, and had black wings.   
"Seth," Kuna sneered.   
"Kuna," came the icy reply.   
"Come to snitch on me cuz what I found isn't shiny enough?" Kuna spat.   
"On the contrary, It was none of the sort," Seth hissed. "The King Yoriko is coming to check out this place. He has heard nothing but good, and you might call this a little pre-inspection. Of course, it's not all good, seeing as you're here." He added with a grin.   
"I'd rather be mischievous than a snitch for the almighty," Kuna growled. "Get out of my way, the likes of you is burning my eyes out."   
"Is that any way to talk to royalty?" Seth rested one slim hand on his hip, fangs gleaming with authority.   
"I talk to anybody any way I wish," Kuna said before flying off with the square object. 

Ryou swung his legs to the side of the bed, stretched, and rubbed his eyes. The put on his jeans, and a shirt of Malik's that was white, button-up, with pinstripes. On the right upper pocket, the shirt read, 'PATIENT #467382.' His hand reached into the left back pocket to find the condom Bakura had slipped there the night before, he planned on putting it in a safe place to use later. His hand found pocket fluff, but no form of protection. He checked his other pockets, but failed to find it.   
"I don't believe this!" he snapped. "It's gone!"   
Meanwhile, in the kitchen, Malik was having a fit.   
"What is this? The counter is dirty! I know it was clean when I got back! And this paper towel, it's just lying there! And why is there a corner torn from it? And there are coffee spots all over the counter! And this toothpick...HEY! WHO BROKE INTO THE BOOZE CABINET?"   
Ryou walked into the kitchen. "I don't drink, you know that. Did you take my condom?" Ryou asked.   
"No...did you do this?" Malik gestured to the mess on the kitchen counter.   
"No!"   
"Just checking...look at this!"   
Ryou inspected the mess. "Hey, look at this!" he pointed to the coffee trails that lead from the mug, to the pitcher, and the water spots leading to the paper towels. "They look like footprints!" he giggled.   
"Funny Ryou. Do you think Bakura did this?"   
"I don't think so, he didn't go anywhere near the kitchen last night."   
/Is there a problem?/ Bakura's voice echoed through Ryou's mind.   
//You didn't break into the booze cabinet, did you?//   
/No! I mean, the lock's easy to pick and all, but I'd never actually do it./   
//Okay...there's just this weird mess in the kitchen.//   
/Oh, that. Faeries./   
//I beg your pardon?//   
/It's the Fae Ryou, they're coming to get you.../   
//Shut up! It's not funny!//   
/Yeah it is./   
//So you think Fae did this?//   
/You want the truth?/   
//That would be nice...//   
/I have no clue./   
Ryou sweatdropped. "Bakura didn't do it," he said.   
"Then what happened?"   
"I don't know...Bakura thinks it was the Fae."   
Malik let out a chuckle. "Fae indeed. Maybe it was Marik."   
/It wasn't me!/ Marik's smooth voice echoed through Malik's mind.   
//Then who?// Malik shot back. //Bakura thinks it was the Fae.//   
/He would. He's a tad delusional, that tomb robber./   
//Maybe that's why you're sleeping with him.//   
Malik heard a crash from Marik's soul room.   
//Teehee.//   
/Shut up. It's not funny./   
//Yeah it is.//   
/Faeries do exist, you know. You're silly, you have an innocence about you, and a nice collection of wine and bright shiny objects about our house. It wouldn't surprise me./   
//You talk.//   
/Yeah, yeah. Maybe you brought them back from Egypt!/ Malik listened to Marik's laughter.   
//Right.//   
/You never know./   
//It wasn't faeries!//   
/Whatever./   
Malik closed his soul link with a bang. "Fae indeed. The Yamis are trying to piss us off." Malik sat against the counter, and took Ryou into his arms.   
"I don't want to think about this anymore," he purred. "I want to spend some quality time with my Imzadi.(1)"   
Ryou blushed. He liked his little pet name. Malik ran his hands through Ryou's soft silvery hair. "I missed you." He kissed Ryou on top of his head. Ryou snuggled in. "I missed you too."   
"How did I get so lucky?" Malik murmured, breathing in the sweet smell of Ryou's hair.   
"It wasn't luck."   
"Then what was it? We're worlds apart."   
"Na, not really. I have a psychotic yami, and you have a psychotic yami. And you're..." he stopped.   
"I'm a psycho. I know. I like it." he turned to face Ryou, and kissed him on the nose. "I love you."   
"I love you too."   


"All hail the mighty Yoriko!"   
Two faerie guards, dressed in black, with black wings, marched in front, followed by Seth, who was wearing an icy smirk, and sporting a blue cape to match his blue pants. He wore an elaborate black vest. A silver chain sported a charm that represented his rank, a First-Degree initiate symbol, which showed he was directly ranked below Yami(2). Following Seth were four faeries, dressed in green, holding a lavish, richly decorated purple throne. The throne contained a rich, soft, comfy-looking purple couch, lined with gold. The couch had several plush cushions, and a heavy, shading purple canopy. The canopy had gold fringe, and a curtain. In front of the throne was a platform. On the platform sat a rather regal looking faerie. He had black hair, with crimson tips, and bright blonde highlights. His hair was spiked, and he wore gold pentagram earrings, and a gold pentagram choker around his throat. On the same chain was a charm that signified he was a Wiccan High Priest. A simple gold choker also adorned his neck, and his fangs gleamed with noble pride. He wore a black cape, adorned with embroidery and shiny sequins, and a tight-fitting crimson vest, which was open at the moment, revealing tanned, smooth abs. He wore baggy black pants, and a gold anklet on his ankle. He sat Indian-style on the couch, fingers interlaced, his chin resting on them. The parade continued until they stopped at Malik's carry-on, and he got up, and stood on the platform. Immediately several of the Fae bowed down and hid their faces. Seth stepped up to the tricolored faerie.   
"Your wish, my lord Yoriko?" He asked.   
Yoriko surveyed his people, and finally, he spoke, in a deep, soothing voice:   
"What is this, ancient Egypt? At ease, stop hiding your faces!" He grinned.   
The fae stood up, relieved. The noble faerie looked at Rayana, who was shaking, and Maku, who was standing behind her trying to calm her. "Rayana," he said. "I'm not a tyrant, you know. You have no reason to be scared."   
"B-b-but b-b-back home y-you were s-so f-formal..."   
"Because my dad was around. He expected me to follow him exactly."   
"B-b-ut what if h-h-he h-hears of this?" Rayana asked.   
"He won't. Daaad?" Yami called out. Rayana jumped almost three feet. The other fae did not notice, they were watching this faerie intently.   
They were all met with dead silence.   
"Dear old Dad isn't here, nor will he ever be," Yami stated. "Besides, he's a cantankerous fart anyway."   
His remark was met with giggles from the other fae.   
Maku tightened his grip on Rayana. "You need to be calm, dear."   
"I-I know," she whispered. Maku gently massaged her shoulders.   
Yoriko jumped off the platform, and fluttered down amongst the other faeries. "My people," he said. "I am proud of you all, it is not easy to leave your homes, and travel many miles, all on a huge risk. It seems that this risk has indeed paid off, for this place we have found will be perfect. I do realize that the ring was supposed to 'hive' off, but that is not so. Our new plan is to have a small, intimate community, I do not wish to rule over a metropolis, and besides, that many faeries would drive the inhabitants of this house insane."   
"But I thought we were supposed to hive off, because the ring was overpopulated?" Lavender asked.   
"That," Yoriko said, "Was an immaculate lie to get my dad to shut up and shove off."   
Yoriko was greeted with more giggles.   
"I think," Yoriko said, "That this place will be perfect to live in."   
  
________________________   
Oy, that _so_ could have ended better, but I had no idea where to stop it. Chapter three may take awhile, due to school and whatnot. Anyway, footnotes   
(1) Another contest! First reveiwer to tell me where "Imzadi" comes from gets to choose the main couple for my next fic!   
(2) I belive that First Degree is the highest initiation level, but I could be wrong. Someone please correct me if I'm wrong!   
We also have a holdover contest from "Sicky." First reviewer to tell me where Spooky and Wet Jimmy's Arsemeat comes from gets a poem of their fave Yugioh character. Got to go, mom's a-nagging. Ja ne!   
-OtakuChild   
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Hightened Emotions

Faerie Ring   
By OtakuChild   
DISCLAIMER: 

Much like people actually thinking I owned Yu-Gi-Oh. If I did, it would be on the adult swim, and the manga would be translated, as would the first cartoon series. Oh, and there is no such thing as the Whose Line Is it Anyway? Home game. It's just authoress power. I should also warn there is a slight amount of Britney Spears and Justin Timberlake bashing.   
Chappie Three is here! WE HAVE A WINNER FOR THE IMZADI CONTEST! Congrats to Cluck Cluck, our winner. Cluck Cluck gets to choose the couple for my next fic! Review and let me know! For those who are uninformed, Imzadi means, "Beloved." We still need a winner for the previous contest from "Sicky." Look at the bottom of Chapter Two for details.   
Faerie Key:   
Kuna = Bakura   
Rayana = Ryou   
Lavender = Malik   
Tika = Tea   
Maku = Marik(Yami Malik)   
Yukachi = Yugi   
Tagan = Tristan   
Yoriko = Yami   
Joki = Joey   
Seth = Seto Kaiba   
Isadel = Isis   
Mokichi = Mokuba   
Shadel = Shadi 

"I think," Yoriko said, "That this will be a perfect place to live. We can have a small community, and it will never become a metropolis, I promise you."   
The Faeries cheered.   
"You may all go to your regular activities, don't let your king hinder you," said Yoriko. The faeries scattered and flew away.   
That Afternoon... 

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU! YOU ARE SUCH A ROYAL IDIOT!"   
"DOES IT LOOK LIKE I WORK FOR AN ASS LIKE SETH?"   
Seth flew by. "I heard that!" he snapped.   
"_SHUT UP!_" the two faeries yelled. Seth flew out of the room.   
Kuna ducked to avoid the dime that Lavender picked up and hurled at him. He looked up to see Lavender stalking towards him, with a look of pure anger on her tanned features. Kuna's eyes widened in fear. Sure, they bickered and fought, and whatnot, but it was never this bad...before he could react, Lavender yanked him up by his shirt collar.   
"I can't BELIEVE you made such a mess in the kitchen! The humans aren't supposed to know we're here yet! You could have ruined everything! You may still have screwed it up!"   
"I'm sorry! I didn't think they'd be up so early!"   
"_Early?_ They got up at noon!"   
"So I miscalculated and got psyched over booze!"   
"That's the thing! You always get like that! You don't _think!"_   
"I do too think!"   
"Jeez, Kuna, you make messes, walk around with _no clothes on_, and then you go and make snide comments at me!"   
"_What_ is _WRONG_ with wearing no clothes?"   
"Nothing, as long as you're alone! You know what your problem is?"   
"You know what your problem is? I'll tell you! You are a snotty, elitist, icy bitch!" he yelled, voice booming and scratchy.   
Lavender went silent. Her hands let go of his collar, and he flew back down to the ground.   
Kuna had had it. "I'm _sorry_ if I'm not perfect, Lavender. Nobody can live up to your standards. Not even you, and you know it. The humans haven't caught on, so I didn't screw it up. I don't know what you're problem is, but stop taking it out on me!" he hissed, and flew out the window, tears threatening to fall.   
Lavender stared after him, and flew off in the opposite direction, trying desperately not to cry.   
"I hate him," she hissed. But she knew it wasn't true.   
Kuna flew off to the garden, sat down under a mushroom, and cried silently.   


While Lavender and Kuna were dealing with the current turn of events, Tika was wandering around in the bathroom, looking for bath salts. _Shiny and useful,_ she thought. _These humans sure know what they're doing!_   
She pulled open the door to the medicine cabinet, but found no bath salt. "I wonder if that tip Isadel gave me is a dud...but she never gives out false leads..." she flew off to find her friend.   
Tika found Isadel sitting at a desk, which, at a closer glance, was actually three pieces of cardboard glued together, attached to some marker caps, making a makeshift table.   
"Hey," Isadel greeted. She had long, black, straight hair that fell to her waist, and cobalt blue eyes. She wore a tan dress, and a gold necklace. Her wings were gold. She had a deep tan, much like Lavender and Maku.   
"Hey..." Tika said. "I can't find those bath salts..."   
"Well, where did you look?" Isadel swung around in her chair, which appeared to be woven out of very small twigs.   
"I looked in the sink, and medicine cabinet..."   
"You won't find them in there!" Isadel gave a light smile. "The packages won't fit into the medicine cabinet. Look behind the shower curtain."   
"Oh!" Tika exclaimed. "Of course!" she thanked her friend and flew off. When she got back to the bathroom she opened up the shower curtain, and stepped through, and found a small faerie curled up. His hair was similar to that of King Yoriko, and was a mix of black, blonde, and red. He had soft, large purple eyes, and was rather short.   
"Yukachi..." Tika trailed off. Yukachi looked up, smile innocent and pure. He smiled, and Tika's heart melted, as it always did. The 'Y' on her pentagram was his initial, for he had given it to her. She never took it off, for she loved him very much.   
"Hey!" He said, and flew up to kiss her, for he was a good deal shorter than she was. Tika kissed him back, and ran her fingers through his wild hair. "Why are you curled up in a bathtub, of all places?" She asked.   
"I needed some space," Yukachi murmured. "Everybody is so noisy."   
"Yeah, but they'll calm down eventually. They're just happy to find a new place." Tika looked over Yukachi's shoulder. Something purple and sparkly caught his eye.   
"The bath salts!" She exclaimed.   
"Oh, yeah," Yukachi said. "So that's what those are." He smiled again. Tika flew over, opened the bag, took out three large crystals, and flew over to Yukachi. "Come with me?" She asked.   
"Of course!" he said. They flew to Tika's small little space in the closet. She packed the crystals away for safekeeping, and she and Yukachi flew off to explore the living room. Yukachi flew off to investigate the stereo and Tika went for the bookcase, until she saw Lavender fly by, a purple and blonde blur. She looked upset, and tears streamed from her eyes. Tika did a double take, and turned to Yukachi. "Hey! Did you just see Lavender?" She called.   
"Yeah, she looked upset." Yukachi pushed aside a Beastie Boys CD. "Oooh..." his eyes fell on a crystal next to the CDs. "Shiny..."   
Tika let out a giggle. "I'm going to talk to her, okay?"   
"Okay." Yukachi said. They shared a chaste kiss, and Tika flew off to find Lavender. She found her sitting on the coffee pot, crying her eyes out.   
"Oh! Lavender..." Tika sat down next to Lavender.   
"Tika, what have I done?" Lavender wailed. "I hurt him, I hurt him so bad! I'm so sorry!" she started crying all over again.   
"Hurt who? I bet you didn't really screw it up like you think," Tika said.   
"Yes I diiiiiiiiid!!!" Lavender set her head in Tika's lap and continued to sob.   
"Well, what happened?" Tika asked.   
"We...I don't even know what started it. But Kuna, and me, we started fighting, and we bicker a lot, but we really fought this time, and we were yelling and screaming and everything! And I was so mean, and I told him he'd screwed up, and he told me I was a _bitch!_" She said. "And you know what? He was right! I mean, it was a bloody mess in the kitchen! I am a bitch. I get mad at him, I've looked down my nose at him...but...he's not that bad, you know? I just..." Lavender wiped her eyes.   
"You and Kuna fight a lot," Tika said.   
"I...h-have to f-fight with him," Lavender sobbed.   
"Why?" Tika brushed some hair out of Lavender's face.   
"N-n-not good enough...Tika, it would never work. I can't be his friend. We're worlds apart. It just...we're too different." Lavender wiped her nose.   
"Well, why would that make a difference?"   
"I'm _rich_, Tika. I come from a rich family, and a powerful one, and I've never had to work remotely hard for money, or necessities, or anything, and Kuna, he dug through alleys every day, looking for something to support his family. We just...we're wrong for each other, we probably couldn't even be friends."   
"But you and me, we're friends," Tika offered.   
"Yeah, but..."   
"What difference would it make, Lavender. Why are you stressing?"   
"Never wanted to hurt him...just help him understand..."   
Tika raised an eyebrow.   
"I'm so sorry I yelled at him. I'm sorry for everything...never, ever meant for it to go this far, I'm so hard on everybody...especially him..."   
"And?" Tika raised her eyebrow even further.   
"I...I love him."   


Kuna sat under a mushroom, crying. His chocolate eyes were red rimmed, and swollen.   
"She didn't mean to hurt you."   
Kuna turned around to see Maku standing, leaning against a shrub trunk.   
"Well she _did,_ whether she meant to or not," Kuna hissed.   
"Kuna," Maku said, sitting beside Kuna. "She...she's really tough on herself, she doesn't want to let her guard down," he said.   
"Please," Kuna said. "She hates me. Anyone can see that. She's all _above_ me and everything. She came from a rich family, and I came from dirt. I know she knows. She hates me for it, it's like, I'm not _good_ enough for her and everything. Not even friends. She looks down her nose at me, and shit. I should just...I should just give it up. I'll never be good enough for her, for anything. I was stupid to think I had a chance..." and he stopped abruptly, realizing the guy he was talking to was her brother. Her older brother. Her older, tall, well-built, very strong, protective brother. He took a deep, shaky breath.   
"Relax, Kuna, I won't kill you." Maku said. "I see it too. I'm her brother. I live with her. She puts up a barrier, to hide her true feelings."   
"Yeah, I bet she would if she had any," Kuna spat.   
"Kuna..." Maku shifted his sitting position. "You know why she acts the way she does?"   
"Because she's got ice in her veins?" Kuna asked.   
"No..." Maku said. He smiled. "But that is what she wants people to think."   
"_Why_?" Kuna asked.   
"Lavender and me...we come from a rich family. Dad had a powerful position back home, and he still does. People tried to get close to her, to try and better themselves, be it political or for monetary glory. She knew better, and learned that people didn't want to be true friends with her. She acted cold and icy, so people would not try to mess with her, or try anything sneaky."   
"But she hangs out with Tika," Kuna said.   
"Tika was the only one who saw through her barrier," Maku said.   
"Oh," Kuna said. His mind was spinning. Growing up in Egypt, they were worlds apart, from different classes. He never knew of these people who tried to take advantage of Lavender, they only met later on, when he met Maku by chance in an alley, looking for money or food or anything that could make some amount of money that he could take home to his family. Maku had taken him in, and they had all been close ever since. _Well...I wasn't that close with Lavender,_ he thought. _She practically wore barbed wire to keep her away from me, it seems she was only cordial after Maku talked to her._   
Kuna's head was spinning. This new side of her Maku just told him sent him reeling, and put a whole new perspective to the whole argument they had. He remembered the look in her eyes. Vacant, emotionless.   
"How can she live like that?" Kuna asked.   
"Even I do not know. I fared well, considering the circumstances. People pretty much know that they could not fool me. But Lavender...I think the other fae assumed she was daddy's little sheltered girl, and from that, they thought they could pull a fast one. Lavender set standards so high that nobody could go near her, or see the real her. She won't let anybody see the real Lavender. Not even Tika knows who she truly is."   
Kuna felt a twinge in his heart. "What is she like?"   
Maku let out a sigh. "She...she has a heart of gold. She is fiercely loyal and loving to those who are close to her. She is tough, she is independent, she likes to fend for herself. She is extremely hard on herself, and she strives to perfection, and unfortunately, it comes out in her interaction with others. She doesn't let go of things easily. She fights for what she believes in. So I can say, with truth, that she never meant to hurt you."   
Kuna was in utter shock. "I don't _care_ about that! Can't she see that? I don't care if she was richer than that Seto kid that Ryou-human hangs out with, or if she was dirt poor! Things are different now, we came here to get away from that, she heard Yoriko say it! There are no classes here. Shit, we don't even have an economy!" Kuna still felt hurt, but he knew now that she didn't mean it, and that in itself make him feel better.   
"I have explained this to her, but I have yet to get through," Maku said. "I think that she needs to hear these words from someone who isn't family. Someone like you."   
"_Me_?" Kuna said. "She'd never listen to me. She hates me, remember?"   
"She doesn't hate you. On the contrary, she thinks she'd never be good for you, friend, lover, or otherwise."   
"Where did she get_ that_ idea?"   
"She has a belief that because she comes from a so-called higher class, and she is afraid that would get in the way when it comes to you. All the money, all the political power our parents have back home...she's almost sure that would ruin everything."   
"But...it...wouldn't..." Kuna stared at his feet.   
"Then tell her." Maku shifted his sitting stance.   
"She hates me."   
"No she doesn't. _Talk to her._ I think you might be in for a pleasant surprise if you did."   
Kuna looked up at Maku. "Where is she?"   
"I don't know, I looked everywhere but couldn't find her. She goes and hides in places that are nearly impossible to see when she gets like this. But find her, Kuna, please, and let her know that the world is not against her."   
Kuna stood up, and nodded, and flew off to find Lavender.   


"Okay, I drew the Scenes from a Hat card! Yahoo!" Joey cheered.   
The gang had convened at Malik's house for some down time, and were playing the Whose Line Is It Anyway? home game.   
"The topics, if you please?" Joey said, and held out a baseball cap dramatically. Malik dropped in a handful of little papers with topics that he and Ryou and written earlier, because they had exhausted the topics the game came with long ago. Joey fiddled around in the baseball cap, and drew a paper.   
"The secret lives of our friends," Joey read aloud.   
Malik walked to the center of the room. He grinned. "I'm Bakura!" he said. Then he pretended to strip, and dance around a pole.   
"Hey!" Bakura shrieked over the chorus of laugher. He walked to Malik. "I'm Malik Ishtar," he said coolly.   
Malik stopped. "I'll get you," he said, and the two sat down.   
Ryou and Tristan were whispering reverently about something, and then Tristan pushed Ryou to the stage area they were playing at. "But.." he said.   
"Do it!" Tristan hissed. Ryou let out a sigh and walked shyly to the center of the living room. "I'm Joey Wheeler," he said, and launched into a rendition of, "I Feel Pretty," from West side story, complete with dance. Joey feverishly hit the buzzer. Ryou sat down. Joey drew another topic. "Bad ideas for sexual role-playing," he announced with chuckle. "Funny, this looks like Malik's writing..." he muttered. Malik grinned maliciously.   
Tristan and Tea walked to the stage. "Okay, in this fantasy, I'm Britney and you're Justin," she said seductively. Tristan let out a girly shriek and ran back to the couch. The room roared with laugher. Ryou and Malik walked to the stage. Malik started chasing Ryou. "Come here you wild goldfish!" he said in a husky voice. Ryou made fishy faces. Tristan and Yami fell off the couch laughing. Joey hit the buzzer, and the two ran back to the large chair they were sharing, and Joey drew another topic.   
"Abnormal clothing fashions for the rich," he announced.   
Seto and Yugi walked to the stage. Yugi did a runway saunter. "And here we have Yugi Mutou, who is sporting a live Electric Eel coat!" Seto announced. Yugi jolted around, as if being zapped. The buzzer went off, and they sat down.   
"Any takers?" Joey asked. "Okay," he drew another paper. Malik got up to go to the bathroom. When he got there he noticed there was a hole in the bag of purple bath salt, near the bottom. "That's odd, he muttered. "And a lot of it is gone, too. Dammit! It was expensive!"   
At the top of the medicine cabinet, out of Malik's vision, two faeiries sat, sniggering hysterically. One elf had long, wild, black hair, and blue eyes. His wings were silver, and he had a silver headband with a pentagram around the top of his head, and silver glitter on his cheeks. He wore dark blue baggy pants, and a black vest. The other Faerie had brown hair, slightly tan skin, and brown eyes. His wings were gold, and he wore a black collar around his neck, adorned with a gold pentagram. He wore no shirt, and had on green baggy pants. A thin gold chain hung around his ankle. He steadied a small rubbermaid container of bath salt, and almost sent it over the top.   
"Watch it Tagan!" The other faerie hissed.   
"Shut up Mokichi! He'll hear us! And your brother will kill us if he knows where you are and what you're doing!"   
"Whatever. I don't care." They peeked over the cabinet.   
Malik heard fevered whispering, and whirled around. "Ryou?" he called.   
He was met with silence. _I must be off my rocker,_ he thought. He went towards the sink, and stood right by the medicine cabinet. The faeries flew up, and positioned themselves over Malik's head, near the ceiling, container in grip.   
"Now!" both faeries hissed. They upturned the small container.   
Malik was assaulted by small purple bath crystals. They rained down, and made tapping noises on the sink, counter, and floor. Some got stuck in Malik's hair. Malik let out a wild screech and shook off the salt in a scared frenzy. The two faeries started laughing uncontrollably, unheard by Malik, or so they thought.   
In the living room, Marik sensed something amiss through their link. "What the..." he muttered.   
"Something wrong?" Bakura murmured, quiet so that only Marik would hear.   
"Yeah, I'll be right back." Bakura untangled himself from Marik's arms and Marik got up and went down the hall.   
Malik heard small laughing noises over the top of his head, and looked up warily. "Shit! Cloak yourself!" Tagan hissed, and the two pranksters made themselves invisible.   
A small rubbermaid container was floating in midair above his head, upside down. He let out another screech and jumped away from the sink, and scuttled into the bathtub. The Faeries dropped the container and flew off. The container landed with a thud next to Malik, and he jumped about three feet.   
/Malik!/ Marik's voice rang through their link.   
...Malik was shaking violently and hyperventilating.   
Marik opened the door and kneeled next to Malik. "Malik, there's salt on the floor, and the sink, and your hair! What happened?"   
"Bath salt...fell from ceiling...floating cup..."   
"I noticed...what is going on around here?"   
Malik steadied himself, and slowly got up. Marik steadied him until the shakes died down, and Malik cleaned up the mess, and the two went back to the living room, where Bakura and Ryou were singing to Yami, in the style of the Beastie Boys. They finished their song, and the three sat back down. The continued playing the Whose Line game well into the evening. The incident with the salt stuck in Malik's mind, and try as he might, he couldn't forget it. He also had the task of deflecting the issue when Ryou asked, because he didn't want to bother him with it. Ryou eventually gave up, and decided to ask Marik later, and after everyone went home, snuggled into Malik's arms, and Malik gently rocked Ryou to sleep.   
Nobody had any idea that Mokichi and Tagan's little prank with the bath salt was just the tip of the iceberg, and that the faeries and humans would soon have a rather large and irritating problem on their hands. MWEEEE! And another chapter is done! Sorry it's taking awhile, life's been crazy...   
Malik: Will Lavender and Kuna work things out? What prank to Mokichi and Tagan have planned next? Will Malik forever be paranoid? And will he ever figure out what dumped salt on his head? We'll find out in the next chapter!   
Me: Malik, this isn't a soap opera. Oooh, good idea for fic...   
Anyways, everybody knows the drill, so do I really have to say it. Later all. Ja ne!   
-OtakuChild   
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Realization

Faerie Ring   
By OtakuChild   
DISCLAIMER:No own. Kapeesh?   
Chapter four! Weeehoo! Okay, on Tuesday I'll be leaving for Hawaii for a bit, so no updates, but that's getting to be normal, right? Ya. Thought so. So, I'm trying to get the chapters up quick as I can! grins   
Guardian Faerie Key:   
Kuna = Bakura   
Rayana = Ryou   
Lavender = Malik   
Tika = Tea   
Maku = Marik(Yami Malik)   
Yukachi = Yugi   
Tagan = Tristan   
Yoriko = Yami   
Joki = Joey   
Seth = Seto Kaiba   
Isadel = Isis   
Mokichi = Mokuba   
Shadel = Shadi

Chapter Four: Realization 

"LAVENDER!!"   
Kuno had flown through every room of the house, searching for her, but he had yet to find her.   
"LAVENDER!!" He had cloaked himself and his voice, so only the other fae could hear him, and the sleeping humans would not be disturbed.   
He was worried. He had checked everywhere in the house, and could not find her. He let out a sigh, and fought back more tears.   
Then he heard it.   
A soft sobbing noise was coming from directly above his head. "The attic!" Kuno realized. He flew off to find his friend. 

Malik couldn't sleep. He had drifted in and out of restless nightmares of the bath salt incident, waking up in a cold sweat every time. He looked over at Ryou, who was out peacefully. "Damn you, and your ability to sleep like the dead," he hissed. Then he smiled, and placed a soft kiss on Ryou's forehead. He got out of bed and walked down the hall to clear his head. On the way to the living room he tripped on something in the hallway and went flying. He jerked his head up, and cushioned the fall to his side, and landed with a thump.   
"Ouch!" He screeched. He got up, wondering how something could have gotten into the middle of the hallway. He never left anything in the hall, and neither did Ryou. He looked to see what had tripped him...   
...and found nothing there. 

"HURRY!" Tagan hissed. He and Mokichi pushed the box out of the hall and into their hideout in the closet. The watched as Malik searched and felt all the carpet in the hallway and found nothing, lavender eyes growing wide with paranoia. The two fae pranksters collapsed in a fit of giggles, which Malik happened to hear.   
The tanned Egyptian whirled around upon hearing the small noise, platinum strands whooshing around his face. He crept towards the source of the noise, and yanked open to the door of the closet. "Aha!" he hissed.   
But he found nothing, once again, that could giggle. Instead, he found a black shoe box containing various shiny objects, including glitter, bits of glass, a meditiation crystal he swore was in the music cabinet before he went to bed, and a small baggie of...purple bath salt.   
Malik screamed, and backed away from the closet. He crawled backwards until he collided with something warm. He shot up and back about three feet, shaking, and realized it was Ryou.   
"R-ryou! D-d-d-don't d-d that!" he said.   
"You screamed, love." Ryou's voice was sleepy, and tufts of silvery white hair stuck every-which-way. His pajama shirt was unbuttoned, and his pajama pants hung low on his hips. Malik suddenly felt modest, clad in only a pair of deep purple boxers. It wasn't a nice feeling, Malik couldn't even remember ever feeling shy or modest. He sat down cross-legged on the floor.   
"Ryou...I'm losing my mind."   
Ryou looked at him through sleepy brown eyes. "I thought you said you never had it to begin with."   
Malik shook his head. "No no no," he said. "I mean, I think I'm going insane."   
"But you said you already are."   
"NO! I mean...I'm wicky in the wackywoo." He let out a sigh.   
"But that's why I fell in love with you."   
Malik got a deranged look on his face. "NO! Dammit Ryou, that's not what I mean!"   
"Then what do you mean?" Ryou sat down, facing his boyfriend.   
"Okay..." Malik took a deep breath. "I am going...mentally unstable-"   
"But you already are-"   
"I'M SEEING THINGS!"   
Ryou quited a bit. "Sorry," he said in a tiny voice.   
Malik's eyes went wide. "Oh Ra! I didn't mean to...I'm sorry Ryou..." He pulled Ryou close and placed a chaste kiss on his lips.   
"Mmm..." Ryou said. "You're forgiven." He crawled into Malik's lap and snuggled into his chest.   
"Okay," Malik said. "You know about the coffee footprints, and the paper towel thing...but now the crystal in my CD cabinet is gone, and I looked, and found it in a shoebox, so I put it back, and now it's gone again!"   
"Maybe Marik or Bakura moved it?" Ryou asked.   
"I thought that at first," Malik continued. "But then I started hearing stuff, like giggling, and fluttering, and squeals, but I go to look, and there's nothing there. And then I got up to go to the bathroom during that party, and I found a small hole in your bath salt..."   
"_MY _bath salt?" Ryou screeched. Ryou was generally mild-mannered, but when it came to personal belongings, he demanor was not unlike a protective tiger watching over her cubs.   
"Yes, _your_ bath salt," Malik hissed. There was a hole, and so I looked, and again, nothing was there, so I go to wash my hands, and then all this purple bath salt comes raining down on me, and It scares the shit out of me, and I jerk around to see where it came from-"   
"The _purple_ bath salt!" Ryou screeched even louder, and his face was tinted flushed now.   
"Yeah, the purple bath salt." Malik let out a sigh, and cradled Ryou. "Then I look up, and this container is _FLOATING _in the air, tilting back and forth, like it's hanging there, and then it just drops! On my head! I haven't cleaned the bathroom yet, it's all still there..." He rested his head in the crook of Ryou's neck.   
"Hmm....let's go see!" Ryou chirped. 

In the bathroom, several faeries were picking up grains of bath salt, and putting them back into the bag with quick and hurried energy.   
"Hurry!" Rayana shrieked.   
"I got the last piece!" Joki said proudly, and plopped it back into the bag.   
"They're coming!" Yoriko announced. "Let's get out of here!"   
As the bathroom door flew open, all the faeries flew out. 

"The salt is all over the sink and..." Malik looked around, stopped, and went pale. "It's...gone..."   
"Malik...I'm worried..." Ryou said.   
"Ryou! I shit you not! I swear everything that happened is true! Look around! Look at the bag!"   
Ryou inspected the bag. "There's a hole in the bag!" He exclaimed.   
"Yes! Yes there is!" Ryou looked on the back of the toilet. "Look.."   
"Huh?"   
"Grains of purple salt." Malik looked at the grains, and backed out of the bathroom. 

The cupboard was dark. Very dark. Only a sliver of light from the small crack between door and wall gave any illumination.   
Seth stepped from the shadows, his angry expression sharpened by the way that small crack of light hit it.   
"What were you thinking, both of you?" He said in a low, evil voice.   
"We..." Mokichi trailed off.   
"We just wanted to have a little fun," Tagan added, voice shaky.   
"**_Fun?_**" Seth roared. "YOU CALL THAT FUN!! THAT WAS SICKENING!! THE HUMAN IS PARANOID NOW BECAUSE OF YOUR 'FUN!' WE MAY HAVE TO MOVE!" He walked closer. "Do you know how freaked out he is right now?"   
"A little?" Mokichi asked.   
"A LITTLE! A LITTLE? HE THINKS HE NEEDS PROZAC!!!" Seth bellowed. "You're going to be punished dearly for this. I'm sending you to Shadel, first thing in the morning."   
"NOOO!" The both screamed. "NOT SHADEL!!"   
"It'll do you lots of good. You'll go first thing in the morning...or it's King duty for you."   
Mokichi fainted. "We'll go to Shadel! We promise!" Tagan said, before picking up Mokichi and flying out of the hole at the back of the cupboard.   
Seth just stood and glared after them. 

Kuna flew into the attic, and feverishly looked around, and heard soft sobs. He flew silently over to Lavender, and put his arms around Lavender. She stiffened, and started thrashing.   
"Let me GO!" she shrieked.   
"Not 'till you hear me out! Lavender I'm sorry!" He tightened his grip.   
"LET ME GO!! I DON'T-"   
"WHY WON'T YOU LET ME GET CLOSE?" Kuna yelled, pleading.   
Lavender froze, and fell into the embrace.   
Kuna hugged her gently. "Lavender...why are you always so tense, and anti-people? Why do you push everyone away?" Silent tears flowed down his cheeks. "Lavender, talk to me..."   
"My family..." she said, then trailed off.   
"Lavender, I don't want or care about your money! We have no economy here. We steal food from that Malik human! And I don't want to steal Yoriko's throne!"   
"But...Kuna...I just can't trust anyone...I'm sorry. And where did you find that out?" She turned on Kuna.   
"Maku..."   
"That's none of his business!" She snapped.   
"YES IT IS! He's your brother, and he's worried about you! Lavender...just hear me out, please?"   
Lavender paused.   
"If you hear me out I promise I will never bother you or talk to you again." Kuna felt a painful stab, but it was the only way to get her to open up.   
Lavender leaned her head back to listen.   
"Why don't you trust me?" Kuna asked. "I mean, we've known each other since we were little kids. And all this time, you've been so rigid. I just want to know why you hate me...I mean, all this time, and I know what you've been through, and I've never, ever tried to get money or power by association with you. Why, Lavender, that's all I ask."   
Lavender looked up at Kuna. "I..."   
Kuna didn't answer, he just looked at her.   
She mumbled something unintelligible.   
"What? I didn't hear..."   
Lavender repeated the words, a bit louder.   
"I'm scared."   


Shadel was the quiet fae of the group. His living area was sparce, and only held the those items crucial to survival. A small matchbox bookshelf held several metaphysical and spiritual books, and several binders, full of notes and teachings, and spiritual training. A thimble next to the shelf sat as a wastebasket. In a corner was simple washcloth and cotton bedding, several small sheets of paper, and several small pens which he had made himself. He was quietly sitting on a small poofy white cushion, meditiating on some philosophy of life. He had dedicated most of his life to the study of spirituality of all sorts, the rest of his free time was spent with Isadel. He was a tanned faery, with long, black, wavy hair(1), which was usually kept in a turban. He wore white baggy pants, and a white vest, and had blue eyes. His wings were white. He wore a gold crescent moon necklace that Isadel had given him, and a gold anklet.   
His quiet meditation ended when Seth stormed rather loudly into the room.   
"Mokichi and Tagan have pulled their last prank!" He snapped.   
Shadel opened one eye. "Are they having a retirement party?" He asked.   
"NO!" Seth roared.   
"You're aura is black, and angry. You need to calm yourself. Take a vacation..."   
"I am not stressed!" Seth hissed. "I came to inform you that Mokichi and Tagan will be spending the day with you tomorrow, as punishment for their actions."   
"Ah, yes, the Bath Salt prank," Shadel recalled fondly. "Sheer genius, I tell you. So, what do you want me to do with them?"   
"Whatever it is you do to knock some character into them," Seth replied.   
"You know," Shadel added, "A little roll in the hay with Yoriko could be just the tension reliver-"   
"I DON'T LIKE YORIKO!" Seth screeched. "Just take care of those two damned pranksters and stay out of my personal life."   
"Very well." Shadel closed the eye again, and Seth left the spiritual faerie's humble abode. 

"We have to find some way out of this."   
Tagan was pacing Malik's pillow. Horrid images of Shadel and his chanting were flashing through his mind.   
"Tagan, I'd rather see Shadel than be Yoriko's servant all day." Images of Mokichi having to spoon-feed their leader made him shudder. "We should just resign ourselves to this. Besides," Mokichi stuck out his toungue, "It'll get Seth to shut up!"   
They both grinned. "Maybe," Tagan said, "We can get this to work in our favor."   
Oh, the suspense! What do Mokichi and Tagan have planned? Will Malik indeed need Prozac!   
Malik: screams THE SHEER HORROR! I REFUSE!   
whomps Malik I'M NOT DONE YET!!! ahem Will Lavender and Kuno make amends? And will Seth indeed bang Yoriko? All this and more will be answered in the next chapter!! YEEE!!!   
WHEEE!! Anywho, WE STILL HAVE CONTEST STUFF TO TAKE CARE OF!!! See 'Sicky' for details on the ongoing contest, and we need Cluck Cluck, our winner of the Imzadi contest, to come forward! We need to know Cluck Cluck's fav character so I can write the poem!   
(1) I realize that in the Manga, Shadi is bald. oO In a lot of fanart he is drawn with the long, black, wavy hair, and I like it like that. Poor Shadi. He needs hair.   
Chapter Five will come along, hopefully it'll actually get done in a week or to. I do apologize for the delay. Ja ne!   
-OtakuChild 


	5. Untamed Chaos

Faerie Ring   
By OtakuChild

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Yugioh, in any way, shape, or from whatsoever. 

And now...Chapter Five!   
Chapter Five: Untamed Chaos   
**WARNING There is shonen ai and implied Yaoi in this chapter! Don't like, don't read. Hit the 'Back' button on your web browser and be done with it.**

"In the still of the night, I hear the wolf howl, honey, sniffin' around your door! In the still of the night, I feel my heart beating heavy, tellin' me I gotta have more!"   
In Bakura's living room, Marik was belting out "Still of the Night", by Whitesnake.   
The gang had assembled in Bakura's living room, and were having a party.   
Tea and and Mokuba weren't present, she had volunteered to take a watch over Mokuba, because the general theme of the party was a bit too mature for the younger Kaiba brother, and Tea didn't really get into drinking contests and big-hair bands.   
Marik had a scratchy singing voice, that was rather pleasant to hear. He swayed his hips suggestively to the tune, and pulled Bakura up to the makeshift stage to sing to him, ignoring all the catcalls and hoots from his friends.   
"In the shadow of night, I see the full moon rise, telling me what's in store! My heart start achin' my body start a shakin', an' I can't take no more!" he sang.   
Bakura grinned maniacally, watching Marik sing and dance. He knew the song well. Marik snaked an arm around Bakura's waist from behind, and they started grinding. Marik handed Bakura the mic, and the silver-haired Yami knew what to do, and he sang, loud and clear, with Marik singing the harmony.   
"Now I just wanna get close to you, and taste your love so sweet, I just wanna make love to you, and feel your body heat..." They sang.   
"...In the still of the night!" They continued singing the song while everyone got up and danced. Marik took the lead on the next verse:   
"In the heat of the day, I hang my head down low, an' hide my face from the sun! Thru the light of the day until the evening time I'm waiting for the night to come!"   
He tossed the mic to Bakura, who took the next verse.   
"In the still of the night, in the cool moonlight, I feel my heart achin' in the still of the night!"   
They sang the next verse together, and Bakura snuck a wink to Ryou, who muttered and blushed, and let out an embarrassed shy squeak when Malik tackled him from behind and started to grind against him. The two danced through the song, and Malik whispered sweet nothings in Ryou's ear and held him tightly.   
"In the still of the night, I hear the wolf howl, honey, sniffin' around your door! In the still of the night, I feel my heart beating heavy, tellin' me I gotta have more!"   
Malik turned Ryou around, and Ryou slid his hands around Malik's waist, feeling the soft black leather pants that hung from his hips, and the soft skin around his stomach. Malik threw his head back and groaned. Ryou giggled. Malik sang the remaining verses of the song softly to Ryou, while Ryou giggled and blushed some more, and tried to hide his face in Malik's shirt, a black long-sleeved shirt that was see-through, and showed off his stomach and the gold navel ring it bared.   
"Now I just wanna get close to you, an' taste your love so sweet... an' I just wanna make love to you, and feel your body heat..in the still of the night!"   
Malik tipped Ryou's chin up and gazed into his eyes. "Now what are you hiding for? Hmmm? You all shy now?"   
Ryou tried to break Malik's gaze...but it didn't work. "Well...uh...it's just that..."   
"What?" Malik kissed Ryou's nose. "You're cute, no need to hide it..."   
"Mmm...you're so sexy..." Ryou murmured, trying to change the subject.   
"Yeah, so are you, when you wanna be," Malik said with a smirk. "I need to take you shopping..."   
"But-" Ryou protested but was cut off with a kiss. Meanwhile, Marik had started singing "I'll Wait," by Van Halen.   
Ryou made a scrunchie face. Shopping with Malik meant going to places he'd rather not be, such as Hot Topic or Frederick's of Hollywood, or that one time when Malik took them to a more..._adult_ store, blatantly lying about their age to get in. Oh no, he wouldn't think of that now.   
"Uh..." Ryou buried his face again.   
"Please?"   
No answer.   
"Pleeeeease Ryou-love?"   
Still no answer.   
Malik let out a sigh, picked up Ryou, stuck out his lower lip, and gave Ryou a puppy look. "Pweeeeease?" He crooned.   
Ryou grinned, and started to laugh.   
"Okay!" he said.   
Malik put Ryou down. "You can never resist the puppy look," Malik said.   
"Oh, I could, I just don't want to."   
"Yeah...sure..." Malik smirked.   
Ryou checked the clock. "Shit! It's 1:30 in the morning already!"   
"So it is. Let's go home, I wanna play." Malik kissed Ryou deeply, and Ryou let out a squeak when Malik snaked a hand up his shirt.   
They managed to gain enough self-control to say good-night to their friends and drive home. As soon as Malik parked their car(1) they raced to the door, unlocked it, and Malik tossed Ryou over his shoulder and ran to the bedroom. Once there Malik shut and locked the door, and plopped Ryou on the bed, straddling him, and kissing him with renewed passion. Each managed to get the other's shirt off, and, well, the rest is history, and beyond this story rating. 

Yoriko awoke to the sounds of a bed creaking. He clumsily got up, and peeked through the crack in the bedroom closet. He saw the flickering of a candle flame, and at first thought the house was on fire, but looked a little harder to be sure.   
What he saw next jolted him wide awake. He grinned happily.   
"SETH! SEEETH!!!"   
Seth came running up to Yoriko, and almost crashed into him. "Yoriko! Are you alright? My lo-highness?" He asked, mentally kicking himself for what almost slipped out. He wondered where it came from.   
"Nono! I'm fine, Seth, and stop calling me highness! Now, the reason I called you here is because we must celebrate! The humans are getting it on!"   
As if on cue the two boys let out loud moans, and the bed creaked a little faster. Both faeries listened as Ryou let out small cries of passion. Seth remembered Shadel's words and shuddered.   
"Oh, you took care of Mokichi and Tagan, I presume?" Yoriko asked.   
"I did. Am I the only one here who thinks listening to and watching humans have sex is the slightest bit PERVERTED???"   
"HUSH!!" Yoriko hissed, and clamped a hand over Seth's mouth. "The humans might hear you!"   
"Miff!" Seth yanked off Yoriko's hand. "I doubt it."   
Immediately they heard Ryou yell, "OH GOD! MALIK! YES! HARDER!"   
Seth plugged his ears. Yoriko continued to watch.   
"Fascinating," he murmured.   
"Disgusting," Seth spat. "Do we have to celebrate?"   
"YES!" Yoriko screeched. "Now, we still have to celebrate our moving in...so we can combine it and have a really big celebration! They'll be dancing and food and shiny objects and lots of BOOZE!"   
Seth rubbed his temples. "Goody," he said sarcastically.   


"So scared..."   
Kuna continued to hold Lavender. "Scared of what?"   
"That someone will eventually turn their back on me."   
"Lavender..." Kuna tentatively stroked her hair. "There's no economy here...we have no money...and Tika, she hasn't turned on you..."   
"Not yet." Lavender's voice was monotone, and distant.   
"Not yet?" Kuna was shocked. "Why do you think she will?"   
"They all do."   
"No they don't. I didn't. Tika hasn't. If she ever planned on it she would have by now. Lavender, none of us here are out to get you. We came here to get away from that. Nobody here is conniving, nobody wants to hurt you. You're safe here. If anything..." He paused. _Do I say? Is it safe? _he thought.   
"If what?" Lavender looked up at Kuna. Her eyes were devoid of emotion. They were blank, and empty. Kuna felt a pang. "Lavender...If anything...I...I'll protect you."   
Lavender looked down. "But...why?" she asked.   
Kuna steeled his nerves, and closed his eyes, his words coming out in a tiny whisper.   
"Because I love you."   
Lavender's head snapped back up, in total shock. "But I...how...why?"   
"I'll tell you why," Kuna said. "Because you think for yourself, you don't care what others think of you, you're beautiful, and underneath that loner cloak of yours is a kind, caring, wonderful girl."   
"I don't understand," Lavender said. "How can you love me, when you never see the real me?"   
"I see the real you," Kuna said. "In your eyes. Your eyes say a lot about you, you know. And when we moved in...you were happier, more at ease. You actually smiled. But then you closed up again..."   
"Oh, I see. I guess I was." Lavender paused for a moment. "I...this is a lot to take in, Kuna. It's going to take some time...I'm not ready to open up yet..."   
"Oh, okay..." Kuna stood up. "Well...I...you heard me out, at least, I thank you for that. I promised I'd let you be, and I will." Tears of hurt brimmed in his eyes, but he hadn't expected her to return the feelings anyway. He was just about to turn and fly off when Lavender grabbed his hand.   
"Kuna, look at me." It was stated like an order.   
Kuna didn't move. Lavender went around to face him, and he ducked his head in an effort to hide his face.   
"Look at me..." Softly spoken this time, she gently tipped his chin up to see his tear-streaked face. She saddened.   
"Oh Kuna, you didn't let me finish. I said that I wasn't ready to open up to just anybody, I have to do this one person at a time."   
Kuna just looked at her in puzzlement, he didn't follow very well. "I don't understand..."   
"I'm starting-" Lavender gently wiped away Kuna's tears, "-with you."   
And she planted a gentle kiss on Kuna's lips.   


Ryou lay fast asleep in Malik's arms; sweaty, sated, and content, with his head resting on Malik's chest. But Malik himself was wide awake. He too was sated, but he couldn't sleep. He tangled a hand into Ryou's soft locks of hair and thought about all the strange occurrences. He was a little ticked, because when he came back home, he felt calm and a lot more peaceful with himself than he had been. But it seemed that it had been short-lived, and now he wondered if he were hallucinating. But he couldn't be, because there was hard evidence of the bath salt incident. Even Ryou had seen it! But though it seemed strange, he did see faeries from time to time. Marik said it was because faeries loved him, for some reason. But if it was faeries, as Marik suggested, then why are they making themselves known now? Had they always been here? Even before he got the apartment?   
"Why is this happening now?" he asked nobody in particular. Then a gold flash caught his eye. He glanced to see what it was, but as soon as he saw it, it disappeared. He let out a sigh, and his thoughts shifted as he felt Ryou move.   
"Mal-kun?"   
Ryou looked up at Malik through sleepy brown eyes. Malik smiled. Ryou looked adorable, and a light flush still tinted his pale cheeks.   
"You're not alseep yet?" Ryou asked, voice post coital and a bit hoase from the night's events. "What's wrong?"   
"Go to sleep," Malik said. "You're tired."   
"Don't try to change the subject. It's Friday night, it's not like there's school or something. Talk to me..." Ryou snuggled into Malik once more, then rolled off and sat up next to Malik.   
"Ryou, it's not important, and you're tired. I don't want to bother you with this." Malik snuggled down and rolled over in an attempt to fall asleep, but said action was a bit delayed as Ryou rolled over and straddled Malik, putting the blonde Egyptian back onto his back. Ryou leaned forward and touched his forehead to his.   
"Talk. To. Me." Malik closed his eyes, the vision this close-up was a bit...odd.   
"But..."   
"But what? Malik...I want to help." He moved his gaze a few inches away, still facing Malik. "Don't try to push me away. I won't let you."   
Malik let out a defeated sigh. He was too tired and too stressed to fight Ryou, and he didn't want to, he loved Ryou. So Ryou crawled off of him, and he sat up, rubbing his eyes.   
"It's that stupid faerie thing Marik planted in my head. He says the reason all that shiny stuff was in the shoebox and the bath salt flew everywhere was because of faeries. I thought they lived in forests!"   
"They do," Ryou said. "Think about it. Your backyard is practically a jungle, lots of plants, and even running streams and a pond. Plus, you do have an amazing array of shiny objects, not to mention a cabinet full of alcohol."   
"But it's never happened before. I think I'm bent, Ryou." Malik rested his head on his knees, and wrapped his arms around his legs.   
"You're not bent," Ryou said. "I saw the bath salt too. And that crystal you keep in the music cabinet disappeared again."   
"SHIT!" Malik spat. "They must be stupid! I keep it there for a REASON!"   
"I never did figure out why you keep it there." Ryou rubbed his eyes.   
Malik let out an exasperated sigh. "It's there to make the sound of the stereo clearer."   
"And it does this...how?"   
"It absorbs any negative static." Malik let out a smirk. "It makes it 'crystal' clear. Geeet it?" He burst into peals of laugher.   
"Yeah...I do..." Ryou raised an eyebrow. "I'm worried about you..."   
Malik sat up. "If you think I'm crazy...well, yes, I am, but it works! It really does! I notice a difference when its not there!"   
Ryou let out a sigh. "I think its faeries. Bakura and Marik do too, because we've noticed things too. The salt, and that crystal...Marik found glitter all over the counter too."   
"He did?"   
"He didn't want to bother you with it. He saw you scrubbing the ceiling and thought it best not to bother you. Who scrubs a ceiling anyway?"   
"I do!" Malik said, in an offended tone. "Ceilings get dirty too!"   
"I'll take your word for it. Anywho, I agree with Marik. Faeries love you."   
"Why would they love me?" Malik raised a platinum eyebrow.   
"Well," Ryou shifted a bit. "You tell me you saw them all the time in Egypt, not everyone can see them the way you do."   
"Yeah, I guess you're right."   
"Faeries love you because you're fun, crazy, and full of whimsy. You have innocence, a childlike innocence about you. They're drawn to that. That and the shiny objects and booze in your house." Ryou gave him a smile.   
"Me? Innocent?" Malik got a goofy grin on his face.   
"Well, yeah," said Ryou sheepishly. "You are innocent, in some ways, I mean, it's not like you're sheltered, but..."   
Malik smiled. "Yeah, I know what you mean." He leaned in and kissed Ryou. Ryou wrapped his arms around Malik, and pulled in closer. They broke the kiss, and Ryou looked up at Malik. "Tomorrow we'll learn more about faeries, and see if that's what it is, m'kay?"   
"'Kay. I'll try not to stess."   
"I know." Ryou pulled Malik over to him, and Malik rested his head on Ryou's chest. Ryou ran his fingers through the blonde strands.   
"I love you Malik," Ryou murmured.   
"I love you too, Ryou." Malik said. Ryou gently stroked Malik's hair, and he finally fell into a restful sleep. Aiee...that took a while, due to school, and skating, and such. I'm sorry! cries Once school is out there should be no problem with me getting out the chapters and new fics and such.   
(1)Even though they live apart, Malik and Ryou share a car. It's in Ryou's name, but Malik is on the insurance.   
I have no idea when Chapter 6 will be up. Every time I set a deadline it doens't work. So...keep your eyes, peeled, but I don't know when it will be up. Just rest assured that I haven't forgotten about it!   
We also need Cluck Cluck to come forward, the winner of the Imzadi contest!   
We still have no winner for the other contest, see the fic "Sicky" for details!   
I have much to do. I hope to post more soon. Ja Ne!   
-OtakuChild   
  
  
  
  



End file.
